Van Gang
The Van Gang is a group made up of Kyouhei Kadota, Walker Yumasaki, Erika Karisawa, and Saburo Togusa, along with some of their close friends. Background The main four members, as well as their friend Shimada, are all former members of the Blue Squares. Kyouhei and Shimada accepted younger, wilder members like Walker and Erika into their group to keep them in check. Walker once stated that the group's loyalty is to Kyouhei before any other organization, and two years prior to the start of the series, they followed him in turning against the Blue Squares' leaders and abandoning the gang. They are currently part of the Dollars and are widely known to be a separate group that operates within the gang, where they are considered a formidable force and have a wide circle of contacts. Members *Kyouhei Kadota *Walker Yumasaki *Erika Karisawa *Saburo Togusa *Kaztano *Shimada *Hashim Synopsis Dollars/Mika Harima Arc Walker and Erika are introduced to Mikado Ryuugamine shortly after he moves to Ikebukuro, and afterward they and Shimada torture a thug for information on Kaztano's kidnapping and the human trafficking ring. They are the first to uncover the link between the disappearances and Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. In the anime, they rescue Kaztano when he is abducted by human traffickers, and they later bring Mika Harima to the first Dollars meeting to meet with Celty. Saika Arc The gang plays an important role in the slasher incident when they crash their van into Shuuji Niekawa to save Anri Sonohara. Immediately after, Shizuo Heiwajima rips their van door off to use as a shield when attacking Niekawa. Walker later replaces it with an itasha door, to Saburo's chagrin. Yellow Scarves Arc Kyouhei is a strong voice of support online for the continuation of the Dollars, though he is critical of the Dollars' silent leader. They meet with Masaomi Kida to discuss rising tensions between the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves and defend the Dollars from accusations of their involvement with the slasher, vowing to see the conflict through, even if it turns into gang war. Kyouhei, Saburo, and a large group of their close contacts disguise themselves as Yellow Scarves members, infiltrate a meeting, and turn on the color gang, defeating a faction of former Blue Squares and helping end the gang war. Hollywood Arc They come to the aid of Mairu and Kururi Orihara when the girls are being harassed by members of the motorcycle gang Toramaru. The bikers are in hot pursuit when the van gang picks up Mikado and Anri. Eventually, they catch up with Celty, who is able to distract their pursuers long enough that the gang can drop the high schoolers off at a safe location. They return to confront the motorcyclists, but Ruri and Egor have joined the fight and the police are arresting those who escape. Dollars and Blue Squares Arc After Kyouhei's fight with Chikage, they save Non, Rio and her friends from their kidnappers. Kadota's Coma Arc After Kyouhei is hit by a car and falls into a coma, the rest of the crew seeks to find the attacker. Trivia * In the PS Vita game Durarara!! Relay, the four main members are fully playable characters. * For the PS Vita game Durarara!! 3way standoff -alley- V's costume feature, the four are given coordinating army outfits. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Dollars Category:Van Gang Category:Blue Squares